


Snow Nose

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-05
Updated: 2007-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a right of passage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Nose

**Author's Note:**

> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

The oldest of the pups is getting his snow nose. Karl's been waiting for it, watching the pup's legs get longer and his fur thicken. He always mourns when the demonic masks fade, the black fur receding in until the pups exchange masks for eyeliner and have suddenly white faces that blend with the snow, but he loves the snow nose.

It's a right of passage, see? That salmon splotch on an otherwise coal black nose is a visible mark that shows the pup is somehow older and more mature. Karl wishes he had a mark like that, something that would make everyone stop looking at him like he's as young as the runt of the litter and start seeing him as something more.

His mother calls out that it's time to eat and when he's distracted by her the pup takes that new nose, icy cold and wet, and presses it to the small of his back, exposed where his too small jacket rides up. He yelps, the pup barks, and he's late for dinner because suddenly they're both rolling in the snow.


End file.
